bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggots and Violets
Sandstorms Abrew "Alrighty then, that beautiful woman isn't going to listen to me at the moment, and I really need to get going. Ah well, I shall get back to her later then." A voice echoed within the atmosphere, which was rather bland to be precise. From where the individual was standing, nothing else could be seen but a vast and uncountable night-time. Even this night-time wasn't as beautiful as others, for there were no stars and there was no moon even. "Gah! So boring!" He exclaimed once again, as the figure came to some sort of light above the miles and miles of sheer white sand, only inhabited by the smallest of crawling around; mice, lizards and the like of course. The man finally began to step forward away from the shelter of the large pile of sand, revealing an extremely scrawny figure, ridiculed with highly prominent veins that were barely covered by his dark blue hoodie, plain black kosode and hakama. As his face was revealed, half of it was near incarceration, with his eyes glimmering a strange lavender, and his hair exposed a pure, elderly white. "But first...where am I, anyway?" The man questioned, scratching his head in confusion. "ANYBODY HOOOOOME!?" He shouted at the loudest possible volume, eventually attracting a number of Hollows. "Ah? Shit." However, the hollows didn't last long. They were crushed under immense reiatsu, for someone else. A man in a black kimono and haori, with purple hair and eyes was on a hill of sand. Within, talking distance of first man. Behind him was the moon in a cresent shape. Furthermore, red flowers started to bloom near his person. A odd occurance in a wasteland of sand. " Now what do we have here?" The man started to float off the hill of sand, looking down at the other one. "Ooooh, there's a hero dude over there?" The man peered towards the other one who recently entered the fray. "Eh...are all heroes really this pretty? Aw, I at least thought they'd have some muscle on 'em." He comically stated, before waving his hand to the figure. "Yoooooooooo!" He exclaimed, "Thanks for saving my life dude!" He continued, prior to frantically pacing towards the figure, like a child running after his lost balloon; though the allusion fit, considering that the stranger was floating." "... Don't come a single step closer. A bloodthirsty child of Muken calling me a hero, how curious. But, my reiatsu simply killed those hollows for having weak reiatsu. The only reason your still existing is cause, you possess a high degree of reiryoku." The man said without moving an inch or blinking. He then went to the ground of sand, his sandals touching the sand. "You're one if not the first Muken prisoner. Aren't you a few thousands years, too soon to be released?" "Aaaaah...that was fast. Yep, that's me, they like to call me Zaibaku nowadays, though I was once called Tenma Takamori. I hated that name though, because I embodied it so much. As for being released early, oh yeah I was released early, so damn early. What was it...oh yeah, 29,050 years early!" Zaibaku's slightly yellow teeth caused him to appear even more fiend-like. "But, what are you doing here, of all places, the knowledge-seeker Mushoku Kaigan? Oh, and don't ask how I know you. I suppose you could just say, probing out rumors from guards is one of my favorite things to do when I'm in bondage. Ah...those are bad, bad images!" Zaibaku put his hands over his eyes to pretend to be disgusted. " Researching, Huceo Mundo is a rather interseting place. The world itself has a higher concentration of Reishi than even Soul Soceity. Furthermore, I normally don't have to deal with too many beings, except for the hollows and few arrancars. But, Zaibaku as you already know whom I am. That I suspect you know of my rather long and profound reputation. If you don't wish to be among my numerous victims.... no change of plans. I will take you with me, being in Muken you have been exposed to it's unique Reishi for so long. I wish to study this. Normally, I would never demand something like this, but seeing as your a criminal and so in the eyes of Soul Society. Taking you with me is a fate far worse than finishing you sentence in Muken." "With your diminished power, it wouldn't be too difficult. I am one of the few to fight and not lose to Yamamato even against his Bankai. Although to be fair, I didn't exactly win either." "How unfortunate." Zaibaku muttered to himself, before lifting his tilted head and addressing Mushoku directly, "Well, Muken is...an interesting place. Let me tell you something quite intriguing. Aside from the chair I sat on, and the bandages put on me, which were Sekki-seki, by the way, there is no reishi in Muken. By no reishi, I mean literally no reishi." Zaibaku paced until he reached just behind Mushoku, waving his hand like a conductor in an orchestra; he continued, "So...if you'd like to study me, it'd probably be beneficial if you were to restore me to a point where the effects of Muken are truly visible on me." Turning around, he then said, "After all, in this state, I'm nothing but an old man with a lot of damned wrinkles!" "Oh, and on the note of the old man? Please don't use him as an example of your power. It is a battle between spiritual beings that requires one's own spiritual power; when you're against someone like me...oh the tides are turned, aren't they?" Zaibaku grinned with glee, as a buzzing could be heard from the area surrounding the two. Things were about to get interesting! ".... You seem to confuse me as someone that is easy to manipulate? Yes, Muken's has affected you to where I would learn little of anything new from your person. However, I am not so easy to fool. I will instead offer up this as a deal, I will restore you to your prime. However, it will only last for three days. If you cannot defeat me in this time limit, than I will either send you back to Muken or study you myself. And believe me, you want the former if those are your only two choices." "If you somehow wiin, this restortation of your power, will be permanent, and all of the remaining Ikyōsonzaisha (異教存在者, Lit. Paganism Entity) will join you. Believe me when I say this, collectivelly the 9 strongest members of my kind which includes me, holds greater power than all Gotei 13 captains together." Mushoku waited for Zaibaku's reply like a calm before a hurricane. "Hm..." Zaibaku thought in a very comical manner, though his thought processes were in fact quite deep. "Hohoho, things are playing out better than I expected them to be. If I am able to keep up this farce, it might be beneficial for me in the long run. Though...I really don't want an army, what to do..." Zaibaku's consciousness suddenly returned to the world around him, and he looked up towards the man who was making this deal with him. "You know, I find it ironic that you say 'somehow' win. I don't believe you understand how frightening I am, researcher. You have a compulsion to research me, and thus, will keep me alive no matter how much you wish to kill me. On the other hand, there's me. I'm a man who lacks morals, Mushoku. A single misstep and your head and toes could swap places. Your very world could turn upside down and I wouldn't even take a second glance. You're nothing but an over-exaggerated chess piece on this large board of life and war. I only need a few steps in place to get rid of annoyances like you. So don't think of yourself of mighty, because you haven't seen the visage of a true God of Death, not even close. " Zaibaku's threat was echoing through the sand, channeling its power and magnifying it tenfold. Mushoku might have faced honorable foes before, but he had never faced a villain so heinous, so...mature. "You are restricted and bias. You cling to your definitions of life, war, morals, and the like. You don't leave any room for any another kind of definitions. And it this that will not allow you to win. I am nor good, evil, or even the basic definition of neutral. All things are bias, however I try to be open to the majority. You have no concept, of my power and even less than of my true inner natures. " "Even if you die I still can research your corspe. The only thing that is worth keeping you alive, is that it keeps your reishi body producing reiryoku. But, I can simply revive you to a near death-like state if I happen to kill you. Now Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"). Restore this man to his when he was in his prime." In an instant.. no less than an instant Zaibake was as he was before, spending even a second in Muken." "...Well, Zaibake-chan what do you think?" "What!?" Zaibaku thought internally, the process was so fast even Zaibaku couldn't register it. In that instant, a variety of miracles occurred at once. Zaibaku's very spiritual essence came flooding back to him as the sands of Hueco Mundo deconstructed into pure reishi that quickly converted into further supplies of reiryoku. The injuries he previously had healed almost entirely, leaving only a scar running across his eye, vertically. In terms of appearance, it was virtually the same, albeit much healthier. His physique was restored to its prime, albeit broader and much rougher on the edges. His eyes were a demonic red, and because of the sudden burst in pressure, the sleeves of his jacket, and part of his shirt were ripped, leaving his muscular torso exposed. "Oho, looks like I'll draw in the ladies again!" Zaibaku comically exclaimed, before gripping his blade and pointing its edge towards Mushoku. "Well, you wanted this, Mushoku Kaigan. Be warned...this isn't going to be an easy battle." "You are now, as you were when you faught Gotei 13 Captain Commander Yamamato. I should know, I was there watching you two fight. However, at the time I lacked certain powers so I didn't involve myself, with getting you out of Muken. But, now I have the chance that was lost to me, 1000 years. However, be warrned these restorations will only become permanent if you defeat me in thee days or less. Furthermore, if you attempt to use any power to make your strength permanent. Than, I had Kotoamatsuakami put in a fail safe, if you will. Attempt anything like that, even unwillingly and you power will be completely sealed within you. So now that all that is said and done, care to amek the first move? I would prefer not to end this in one move." Zaibaku had got Mushoku excited. That is something that has only happened, four other times. Can this mad man defeat someone like Mushoku, a man of mysterious origins, powers, and thoughts. Blossoming Disease of Death Zaibaku merely smirked before gripping his blade with both of his hands. He immediately entered the stance of before instantaneously moving forward in a straight line. Zaibaku had already released spiritual power from his palms in a quick burst, sending the first strike to the chest of Mushoku, and as soon as the blade made contact, there was a thin thread of spiritual energy forged, mildly slashing his chest before instantaneously slashing a clump of his hair, both of his forearms, shoulders, his thighs and his waist with weakened slashes, prior to appearing behind him with blood dripping off of his blade. "So, whaddya think of my ?" Zaibaku asked him, grinning at his achievement. Mushoku with his cut haori and kimono, with blood coming from several places on his person just simled. "That was impressive, a fine use of you sword. However, you should have went for the kill right then." Mushoku kimono and his black haori Pantheon: (パンテオン, Panteon), was starting to heal fix itself. "My clothing are special items infused with reiryoku, they can start repair themselves instantly." Next the cuts on his person were starting to clot, already. " My skill in manipulation of reiryoku is so great, I can start to accelerate my body's own natural healing process." He then point his right index finger at Zaibaku like a typical hand gesture of a gun. " Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, Lit. telekinesis) " However instead of moving Zaibaku or something around them, with his mind. Mushoku fired a bullet made of kinetic energy at Zaibaku, as a high speed. It was virtually invisible, except for the bullet seem to appear like how heat waves appear in air. In that instant, Zaibaku used his drawn sword as a means to cleanly cut through the kinetic force with a single, instantaneous slash. The reiryoku flown into the blade had remained, and instead of magnified, simply empowered the slash as the blade continued to move downward, until the bullet was sliced in half, causing an explosion that mildly scraped through his clothing. "Ooooh, that was lovely." Zaibaku thought out loud, instantly moving in and, using his blade and free hand, simultaneously began a series of piercing strikes across the upper body of Mushoku in hopes of piercing him with a deep wound, with the alternating lengths being to his advantage for sure. Mushoku was standing still like a statue. Prestine and bold, and with the most basic of movements, he reach out his left hand and stopped, Zaibaku's blade. However, it went through his hand. " Impressive Zanjutsu, however something isn't right. Why are you holding back? " Asked Mushoku with Zaibaku's blade still in his hand. "... It doesn't matter, you have proven that you are of little interest to me now. Oh, well I guess I can kill you and revive you latter, as a mindless living doll for me to study." Mushoku pointed his right index at Zaibaku's face. "S-Class spell Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming), you will need to improve on defensive, regardless if I condense the attack into a single small beam. It still holds power in the Hadou 90s, like all S-class Mahou." The purple beam fired with little time react. "Please." Zaibaku looked towards the purple beam incoming towards him, and instantaneously erected a translucent wall of clear energy. However, it began cracking. "Tch." Zaibaku subsequently opened his palm, to which multiple energy barriers reinforced the in a flower-like formation. During this time, Zaibaku instantaneously disappeared from sight, and appeared in front of Mushoku; like a phantom. He swung his blade, this time with much force, and attempted to bisect Mushoku across the waist. Zaibaku moves were swift and powerful and against an average opponent, even this small attack would end that person. However, Mushoku wasn't that person, he was powerful in more than a strength of power, mind or character. He was just overall powerful, he without a spell, word, or even a speed technique grabbed Zaibaku's sword with his left hand. Blood from Mushoku's palm fell to the earth of Hueco Mundo's sandy lands. Focusing powerful Reiatsu outside of palm of his hand, was what spot the motion, speed, and power of Zaibaku's strike. "Another small attack.... let me put this in a context that you can understand. I fight in whatever amount of power interests me at that moment. That is why my attacks have no seemly rhyme or reason. But, that is my style as of this moment. You shouldn't relax on such notions, use beyond overwhelming force to prevent me from using equal or beyond that in power. Because you lack the necessary power or time for that matter, to waste testing my power. There is only one I accept with 100% assurance that I cannot defeat.. at this time. And you aren't that person. So I repeat use the highest Kidou, the most masterful Zanjutsu, the best Hakuda, the quickest Shunpo, and the fullest of your reiryoku. If you don't, than defeating me will be as simple as trying to fly without having wings." Mushoku still holding the sword that which it's blade is bloodsoaked from Mushoku's blood. "Having this much power...I haven't experienced it in a long time." Zaibaku thought to himself, out loud. He noticed that Mushoku held his blade, and he sighed in response. "Fine, whatever you say, Kaigan." Zaibaku told him directly, before concentrating. Using his ability to manipulate spiritual power, he used the open wound created by his slash in order to create a pulse of spiritual energy to send Mushoku backwards. In doing so, Zaibaku immediately took a step backwards, and set his stance to neutral. In that instant, he subsequently took a Kendō stance. In that Kendō stance, he emitted a quantity of dense spiritual power, which was then channeled across his sword before he slashed downward. In that slash, an enormous quantity of spiritual power was emitted as a magnified wave of concussive pressure, interlaced with the foul presence that was Zaibaku's spiritual power. This wave of pressure expanded and expanded, attempting to engulf Mushoku, while slashing him vertically by the right shoulder downwards. Mushoku was hit back the attack. However, it seemed that he moved into it. He was cut deep on his body. But, it started to heal slowly like before. " Zaibaku-San.... you finally start to see, what kind of a trial your in. Mushoku using his reiatsu to maniuplate the sand, sent three powerful sand tornados at Zaibaku. The three tornados had winds of such speed, that it ripped stones on the ground into apart into dust. So one can image what it would do to flesh and bone.